


Taken

by KcDawson



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi sucks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KcDawson/pseuds/KcDawson
Summary: When Yu gets kidnapped, it's up to Yosuke and the investigation team to find him.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. The kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Since I'm stuck in quarantine i got nothing better to do than to write this. I made a comic with the same premise for a friend a while ago so i thought i might as well write ot on here
> 
> WARNING! If you think Adachi's a good person, you probably won't like this that much

It was a nice peaceful night in Inaba, the stars shine brightly in the sky and the sound of cicadas can be heard from outside the window. It’s starting to get quite late as Yu Narukami washes his dishes. He didn’t mean to stay up so late, however he had to make lunch for school tomorrow. He had to make his own and his little cousins, not to mention he was planning on sharing with his boyfriend, Yosuke Hanamura, so all in all, it was quite a bit of food. It took longer than he expected to prepare, but even if it’s late, he doesn’t mind. It’ll be worth it when he’s sitting on the roof with the most amazing boyfriend on the face of the earth enjoying this food together. 

He can’t help but smile to himself at the thought, he was sure that by this time, he’d be back at his parents place in Tokyo, but his parents decided to stay overseas for their work, meaning Yu got to stay here in Inaba with his uncle. He still remembers the way Yosuke’s eyes lit up and how that beautiful smile spread across his face when Yu said he’d be staying. 

Despite only being here a year, Yu truly considers this place his ‘Home’. Yu spent most of his life moving from place to place never settling somewhere for more than a year. He never had a real friend since he knew how much it’d hurt to have to leave them at the end of the year. He always settled with being the mysterious transfer student that kept his distance from everyone else, no matter how lonely he was, it was for the best. 

Or so he thought. When he came to Inaba, all the walls he put up around himself ended up crumbling down around him. He made the best friends he could ever hope for. Even if they can be a bit (ok, maybe more than a bit) chaotic at times, he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

And it’s not just his friends, he also cares deeply for his uncle and cousin. Even if she’s his cousin, Yu thinks of her more as a younger sister. Considering how she always calls him ‘Big bro’, it’s clear that she thinks of him the same way. 

Then there’s his uncle. Although he’s far from a father figure, he’s the most present parental figure he’s ever had. The two of them don’t always agree, but they respect and care about each other. Yu’s parents were never around when he was growing up, he was often expected to do things by himself. He got pretty mature at a young age since he was always taking care of himself, and while Dojima can be absent quite often, and Nanako has that same sense if maturity despite her young age, it’s clear to Yu that he really does care about his family. 

As Yu dries and puts away his dishes, he can’t help but to think of himself as the luckiest person in the world. He has an amazing family, amazing friends, and the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriend, even if said boy wouldn’t agree with that sentiment (Yosuke for whatever reason had trouble how seeing how truly extraordinary he is). Yu chuckles as he imagines sharing these thoughts and the blush spreading across his partners face as he says something like 

_“Geez partner, don’t say embarrassing things like that!”_. Yosuke tends to get flustered easily, which only makes him all the more adorable to Yu. He puts away the final dish and goes to the lunches he left on the counter. He wraps them up and puts them in the fridge to keep them fresh for the next day. 

Just as he closes the fridge, he hears a noise, the wooden floorboards creaking as if someone is walking around over there… But… That can’t be right… Nanakos fast asleep in bed, so is his uncle who had worked late the night before and gone in early that morning… But who else could it be…?

“Nanako…? Is that you?” Yu asks as he turns to where the noise was originating from. When the only response he get is silence, Yu gets a bad feeling, the same type of feeling he’d get last year when there was a shadow close by, the feeling that danger is close by… But he didn’t hear anyone break in, so it couldn’t be a robber or something like that… Maybe whoever was just didn’t hear him. He takes a cautious step forward towards the noise. 

“Nanako…? Uncle…?” He asks, it could really be either one of them so what’s eight this feeling of dread creeping its way into him…? Why does this feel so wrong if it wasn’t actually something dangerous…? He takes another cautious step forward into the living room when he’s greeted with another round of dead silence. Although the lights are on in the kitchen, the living room is still quite dark. If he could just turn on the light, he could see who’s there, if there even was someone there… 

there hasn’t been another sound since the first one he heard so maybe he’s just being paranoid, maybe it’s just his imagination, or perhaps the wind… it could be nothing… 

But if there’s a chance if having someone dangerous here, in his home, he doesn’t want to just leave them there and risk his family getting hurt.

He takes another step, reaching for the light switch when he feels something grab his arm. The grip tightens around his wrist and pulls him forward. Yu barely has time to react when he feels a fist connect with his cheek. As he stumbles from the hot, he feels the hand let go of his wrist and an arm roughly shoves him into the wall. Yu tries to make out the figure in front of him, but it’s too dark, all he can see is some shadow. Who this is doesn’t matter regardless, what matters is protecting the people on this house. 

He quickly brings his knee up and feels it connect with something, most likely this person’s stomach. The figure wheeze and stumbles back then let’s out a noise that clearly means they’re angry. They charge Yu again, but this time, Yus ready for it. The figure throws a punch but Yu blocks it with his forearm. Sure it still hurts, but not nearly as much as ot would have if it were to be his face again. Yu throws another punch and feels his fist connect with something hard, hopefully his attackers face. The attacker stumbles to the side, Yu goes to pin down the attacker but his feet are suddenly swept out from under him. 

He falls hard onto the ground, the back of his head slamming into the hard wood with a loud ‘THUNK’. Yu’s vision flashes white and he’s left disoriented from the hit. The attacker takes this as an opportunity and pins him down tightly. He pulls out a cloth and presses it on Yus mouth and nose. He feels his body go weak as everything fades to black. 

* * *

Dojima quickly goes downstairs to investigate all the noise. 

“Yu, what the hell are you doing down there?! “He calls as he gets to the bottom of the stairs just to hear silence. 

“That’s weird.. He usually answers…” Dojima mutters. He walks to the kitchen where he sees the light on, just to be greeted with nothing. He frowns, this isn’t like Yu at all. That’s when something else catches his attention. The front door is wide open. Dojima quickly goes into the living room, turning on the light. 

“Yu?! “He calls, something definitely isn’t right. Of course, there’s no response. Dojima looks around the living room and sees Yus cellphone lying on the floor. It’s rare for the kid to leave anything lying around, let alone something important like this, something is definitely wrong here. 

He quickly stands and goes to Yus room, just to make sure this wasn't all just some mistake. He gets there and slams the door open to find an empty room. He clenches his fists, there’s only one explanation for this

  


**Yu has been kidnapped.**


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke hears the news about his partners kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I expected, so I had to cut some things out and add them to another chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out :)

**'CRASH!'**

Yosuke's bowl shatters on the ground. He didn't mean to drop it, but when he heard what the news person just said, a wave a shock and horror flooded through his body, making him lose his grip on his breakfast.

'This... Can't be true right...? Yu can't be... He can't be missing...' Yosuke thinks as he stares at the tv screen with wide eyes and a pale face. 

He quickly pulls out his phone and goes to his contacts, he quickly calls Yus number

....

......

..........

No answer. Yosuke clenches his fists and tries again. He gets the same result.

"Dammit! Cmon Yu... Please pick up..." Yosuke mutters to himself and tries one more time, once again he's greeted with Yus inbox. He grits his teeth and shoves his phone in his pocket as he runs outside. He grabs his bike and starts biking as fast as he can, he has to make sure this is real, he has to make sure his partner is safe. Yosuke turns the corner to get to Yus house and sees police cars parked outside

"Nononono...." Yosuke says as he quickly gets off his bike, running to the house. He gets to the nearest cop, a bit winded from the biking and running but he won't let that slow him down.

"E-Excuse me, what happened here?" He asks, hoping and praying this is all some sort of misunderstanding, hell, he'd even be happy if this was some messed up prank.The police officer turns and looks at him. 

"Sorry kid, I can't say the kind of information to a civilia-" "The officer is suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey, I can take it from here" Dojima says as he walks over. The other officer nods and walks away and Dojima looks back at Yosuke with a solemn expression.

"So you heard about what happened to Yu, huh?" The detective asks and Yosuke feels his heart drop. All the hope that this was all some crazy misunderstanding melts away and leaves him with a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. All he can do is nod in response to Dojimas question as said man let's out a sigh.

"Usually I shouldn't be telling you about anything about the case... But seeing how close you two were, I'll make an exception just this once" Dojima explains and all Yosuke can is say a small 'Thank you...'. Dojima sighs once again then explains what happened the night before, how he heard a bunch if noise and when he went to investigate, he found the door wide open and Yus cellphone lying on the ground.

Yosuke clenches his fists as he listens, he can't believe it... Yu Narukami... The strong, unstoppable, powerful Yu Narukami has been kidnapped... Yosuke couldn't help but always see Yu as the perfect human being, like nothing can really touch him. Sure, Yosukes seen him get hurt, he's seen him get upset, hell, he's even seen the guy break down after Nanako 'died', but that's never ruined his perfect and unbeatable image in Yosukes eyes. And now, that untouchable figure was kidnapped and missing.

"Anyway, I know this is hard for you... But don't get involved ok? This could be dangerous, and the the police can take care of it." Dojimas says, dragging Yosuke out of his thoughts. Even if he did try to find Yu, he couldn't do it on his own... This isn't some super natural mystery like the one they solved last year, this is a real kidnapping with real people... But... Yus his boyfriend, he can't just leave something like this be, and he's sure the others feel the same way. He makes a mental note to meet up with the others later then looks back at Dojima.

"R-Right, we'll stay out of it" He assures, hoping it doesn't sound like a lie. Dojima looks a little suspicious but just shakes his head.

"I have to get back to work here, sorry but you can't stay here since it's a crime scene" Dojima says and Yosuke nods.

"Right, I'll uh, I'll get going then..." Yosuke assures and grabs a his bike then starts walking away. Once he's out of sight from the police he takes out his cellphone, seeing a ton of missed calls and messages...

Well, looks like the others heard the news...

He sends a text to the group, asking them to meet up at Junes. He quickly gets a reply from reply. 

Chie: Yosuke... I know you're worried, we are too, but we still have school, we can't really just meet up now

As he reads his eyes widen. Crap!! He completely forgot about that! But who could blame him, his boyfriend, his partner is in trouble, there's no way he can focus on school! Despite this, he knows the others can't just leave right now, he should be at school too... But... Yu...

He grits his teeth when he remembers something from last November.

* * *

_Yosuke waited at the school gate for a certain grey haired friend of his._

_'He probably won't come... I know I wouldn't if something like that happened to me...' The brunette thought to himself although he kept waiting, just in case..._

_Right when he was about to just give up and head inside, he saw a familiar head of silver hair walk towards him. Yosukes breath caught in his throat as silver eyes met his. His usual confident, icy cool gaze looked... Dejected, not to mention how tired the poor guy looked... It wouldn't have been a surprise if Yu told him he hadn't been sleeping. Not that Yosuke could blame him... His cousin and uncle were both in the hospital, his cousin being in critical condition and everything... Yosuke sighed a bit as he looked at the taller boy._

_"You didn't have to come yknow, no one would blame you" Yosuke had said, he couldn't help the worry that leaked into his voice, however, Yu just smiled. The smile was soft and somehow didn't seem forced in any way, it was a smile that made Yosukes heart flutter._

_"I can't just give up on everything when something goes wrong, can I?" Yu had asked as he started to walk in school. "Come on, we shouldn't be late"_

_Yosuke watched him with some surprise, then smiled and followed after him. He couldn't help but appreciate how strong his partner was._

* * *

"That's right... He would've gone if it were me.. I can't let him down! And I can talk to the others there" Yosuke decides and gets on his bike, biking to school.

"Don't worry partner, I'll find you, I promise!" 


	3. The Kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place soon after Yu gets kidnapped, it's all in Yus POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't my favorite chapter so far but I did my best, the others will hopefully be better

Yu wakes with a pounding headache. He groggily opens his eyes and tries to make out his surroundings. The sky seems to be all distorted, red and black instead of blue. Yus eyes widen as recognizes where he's seen this before...

The tv world...

He quickly tries to sit up but feels a pull on his arms, he sees rope tying his wrists to some sort of metal sticking out of the ground behind him. He then becomes aware of some cloth tied tightly around his mouth as a makeshift gag and more rope binding His ankles together. He can't stop his heart from beating quicker.

'How could I have gotten to the tv world? Someone... Someone broke in and I passed out.. But how can I be here? And we beat Izanami.. I thought this place turned into some kind of paradise..' Yu thinks as he looks around quickly. He tries pulling on his arm restraints, but the ropes are too strong for him to break. He thinks about calling his persona, but he can't say 'Persona' or any of his personas names with this gag, and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to crush his card.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Says a voice that pulls Yu out if his thoughts. A voice that sends chills down Yus spine. He _knows_ that voice. He quickly turns to where the voice came from and his heart stops.

There stands Adachi. The killer from last year's serial murder case, the one that should be in jail, yet he's standing in right in front of Yu as if nothing happened last year. Adachi must have seen the shock in his eyes because he smirks.

"I bet you're wondering what's going on here, I mean, the big bad killer you locked up is right in front of you in a place you thought you saved. Pretty surprising, right?" The former officer asks and all Yu can do is glare, trying once again to pull against his constraints. Adachi laughs at this.

"You're not really in the position to be giving that look, kid" He says simply and sits on a nearby rock. "As for why I'm here, well, do you know how much it sucks to be a former detective in jail? Things were even worse than before! This is just my way of making things more interesting." Adachi continues.

Yu glances around the area then back at Adachi who seems to understand what he's asking.

"What? You didn't think you fixed everything did you?" Adachi laughs "Wow, you really are stupid! This place comes from peoples hearts, you can't change how everyone thinks no matter what you do." Adachi's face darkens as a twisted smile forms. He goes to Yu and kneels in front of him, roughly grabbing the high schoolers face. Yu tries to pull away but Adachi's grip tightens. "But the best part about this, is that this 'dark' part of the tv is reeeally deep in here, so even if you're stupid little friends get in here, I doubt they'll find you, and even if they do, it'll be too late"

"!!" Yu feels his heart stop for a second in fear. Seeing he was in the tv gave him a bit of hope that they'd be able to find him, but hearing Adachi say that... He can't help but feel the fear gripping at his heart.

...No. Even though Adachi's saying otherwise, he had to have faith in them. They're all strong, he knows that they're more than capable of doing the impossible, he just has to believe in them. His glare hardens and looks dead into Adachi's eyes. Adachi let's go of his face and stands 

"Tch, that look on your face really pisses me off" He says and kicks Yu hard in the stomach. The grey haired boy doubles over and coughs, wincing. Adachi kicks him onto the ground, pushing half Yus facr down into the hard ground with his foot.

"You don't know half the shit I dealt with in jail. Lucky for me, I was left alone in a room with a tv while doing our prison cleanup. I saw an opportunity and took it. And the best part, I get to take revenge on that little shit who got in jail to begin with." Adachi smirks wickedly "I'm going to enjoy watching that worthless determination leave your eyes when you realize no one's coming to save you" Adachi laughs at the thought. Yu clenches his fists tightly and tries once to struggle against the constraints. He feels the rope starting to dig into his wrists and grits his teeth.

Even though he really is scared, he doesn't let that show on his face. He doesn't want to give Adachi the satisfaction, showing his fear in this situation would be admitting his weakness to the enemy.

Adachi pushes his face further into the ground, Yu feels small rocks stabbing into his cheek, he feels as though his cheek bone may crack under the pressure.

"Now listen up, cuz I'm the one who makes the rules here, so if you try anything, it'll make your life a whole lot worse. So there's no point in keeping that annoyingly defiant attitude of yours, this is one fight you won't win, got it?" Adachi tells him, but Yu glares up at him defiantly and tries his best to struggle away from Adachi. Of course, he's not able to actually get out from under the foot forcing his head down, but it's enough to get his point across. Even if he's being threatened, he refuses to give in to what Adachi says, he won't give up as long as he knows he has people who care about him who will look for him. He can't trust a word Adachi says.

The criminal just sighs and takes his foot off his face. Yu can't help but be relieved at this, lifting his head from ground to relieve the pain of being pressed into the hard pavement beneath him. Adachi shakes his head as he reaches behind himself. 

"You could've made this easier, yknow, all you had to do was not be so God damn stubborn for once... But I guess it's more fun for me this way" Adachi says as he pulls something black and metallic from his back pocket. Yu feels the fear in the pit if his stomach expand when he realizes what it is...

A pocket knife.

Adachi grabs Yus hair tightly, lifting his head up then presses the blade to the top of the high schoolers cheek bone. Yu winces, instinctively closing his eyes as Adachi slowly drags the knife down his face. Yu clenches his fists tightly in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. He feels something warm trickling down from the places the blade leaves... Blood.

The cold painful feeling of the blade digging into his skin stops around the middle of his cheek. Yu opens his eyes to see Adachi pulling his bloody pocket knife away, a satisfied expression on his face.

"There'll be a lot more where that came from, kid" The older man says as he roughly drops Yus head back onto the floor.

"Just you wait, this new game will beva whole lot of fun..." 


	4. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters pretty much a direct continuation of chapter 2, or right after Yosukes pov chapter
> 
> (this chapter is also Yosukes pov)

Finally, lunch time.

Yosuke ended up being late for school and got chewed out by Miss Kashiwagi, but he couldn't care less. He can't focus when he knows his partner is out there on his own, probably in danger. All he could do was stare at the clock and will it to move faster. But now it's lunch time and he races to the roof to meet with the others.

Yosuke is the first one there, but the others arrive soon after, all looking worried for their leader. Yosukes sure he doesn't look much better, he's been filled with nervous energy all day... How did Yu do this so calmly when his family was in the hospital?

Anyway, they all meet on the roof and Yosuke looks at looks around at the group.

"So... You all watched the news this morning right...?" He asks to make sure everyone knows their current situation. Everyone nods grimly.

"Yeah... I tried calling you when I saw but your line was busy..." Chie says and Yosuke sighs.

"Yeah... I was trying to call Yu, just in case, yknow?" Yosuke explains which causes Chie to give him a pitying look. Kanji interrupts them with his usual loud and passionate voice.

"So what're we gonna do 'bout it?! We have to help somehow!"

"B-But... This isn't like last year, it's a real kidnapping..." Yukiko says, looking down.

"Does that matter?! Senpais in trouble! If we can help at all, we have to do it!" Rise adds in.

"Yeah exactly! If it were one of us, he would do everything he could to save us, we owe it to him to do the same thing." Yosuke says then looks at Naoto. "You're a detective, you'll help right?" He asks and Naoto sighs.

"I'll do what I can, like you said, we owe it to him to do everything in our power to help" She assures and Yosuke feels a bit more relieved knowing that the others feel the same way he does.

"I'll go to the station after class to see if I can learn anything useful" Naoto says and Yosuke nods.

"Alright, let us know when you're done so we can talk about what we're gonna do." Yosuke says and everyone nods in agreement. Usually Yosuke wouldn't have to take charge like this, it's always been Yu to organize things like this... But since his partners gone...

* * *

_It was a late night, they were just going home after a rough day fighting shadows in the tv world. They were practically leaning on each other to stay standing upright. They got to Yosukes house since it was closer to Junes and Yosuke convinced his partner to stay the night, saying something like:_

_"Don't want you passing out on your way home" Yu has seemed a bit reluctant, not wanting to bother Yosukes parents, but it didn't take too much convincing considering how tired he was. The two if them had ordered some take out and ate together in Yosukes room._

_Around midway through the meal, Yosuke realized Yu looked like he had something on his mind. Yosuke prided himself on being able to read the always straight faced Narukami, it wasn't easy, but there were always ways to tell._

_"What's up Partner?" Yosuke asked, the other boy looks at him._

_"This TV business is pretty dangerous, huh...?" He said and Yosuke raised an eyebrow as he wondered where this was going._

_"Uh, yeah, it is" He agreed. Yus face looked serious and he looked directly into Yosuke's eyes. Yosuke couldn't help but feel a nervous under such an intense gaze._

_"If... Something were to happen to happen to me in there... if something happens where I can't be the leader anymore, I would want you to take the lead." As Yu said this, Yosukes eyes widened._

_"Wha- M-Me?!" He thought this must've been some sort of joke, but he saw non of the telltale signs that Yu was kidding, instead he only nods._

_"Yeah, you've been by my side since the beginning, you know how everything works. I know you would be a great leader... So, if anything happens, it's up to you. Ok partner?" He said with a soft smile. Yosuke couldn't stop his heart from fluttering as a proud grin appeared on his face._

_"Yeah, alright. But hey, nothing'll happen to you ok? You've got me watching your back after all!" Yosuke assured with a wink. He nudged Yu gently with his elbow and got him to smile a little more._

_"Right, thank you Yosuke"_

* * *

That's right... It's up to him now. No matter what, he's gonna make sure his partner comes back alive. 

The rest if the day passes by much like the morning did, with Yosuke not being able to focus on anything other than the hands ticking by on the clock. When the final bell rings, he sends a quick text to Teddie to explain the situation then decides to go straight to Junes. They won't be meeting until Naoto's ready, but Yosuke doesn't want to just wait around at home... 

He's not exactly sure how much time passes until he feels his phone vibrate. He quickly takes it out of his pocket and checks the messages. 

Naoto: I may have found something important, let's meet at Junes. 

Yosuke feels both relieved and nervous at the text. Whatever she found might get them to find Yu soon, but it might be something that complicates everything more.... 

Soon enough, the entire investigation team is sitting in their usual spots in the Junes food court. Everyone has their eyes on Naoto expectantly as they wait for what she had to say. 

"....What I'm going to tell you might come as a shock, but please, try to stay calm..." Naoto cautions and Yosuke feels a wave of anxiety come over him. Was it too late....? No, that couldn't be.... He nods at Naoto along with the others and she takes a breath. 

"Today when I went to the police station... I couldn't learn too much about the kidnapping itself because there wasn't much development in the case, however I learned about something else... Something that I expect to be connected to the case, that the other officers wouldn't know... " She continues. 

"Well? What is it?!" Chie asks 

"This waiting is un'bear'able!" Teddie adds 

"The other day, a prisoner went missing from prison. They had no idea how he got out... But knowing who it is, i can the a guess.." Naoto glances around at all their expectant faces before finishing. "That prisoner... Was Adachi..." As she says this, the entire group forgets to breath. Yosuke swears his heart stops. 

"A-Adachi..?!" Yosuke asks with wide eyes, he can't believe it.. That murderer took his boyfriend?! He can't believe this... First he kills Saki and he kidnapped Yu... He has to save Yu... He can't let that psycho kill him. He clenches his tightly.

"Holy crap..." Chie mutters

"If... If it was Adachi who took him... Would that mean they could be in the tv?" Yosuke asks and Naoto responds with a nod.

"That's what I believe, yes." Naoto agrees and Yosuke looks at the others.

"Then there's only one thing to do. We go into the tv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all meant to be in chapter 2 but I accidently wrote too much there, so I just made this it's own chapter, sorry if it dragged on a bit too long


	5. The Days in the Tv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yus pov as time passes in the tv with Adachi
> 
> This is the chapter that got it the graphic violence warning so if you're squeamish, this probably isn't the best chapter for you.

**BAM**

Yus head collides with something hard. When he opens his eyes Adachi's on the ground in front of him. He didn't necessarily mean for this to happen... But he can't say it isn't quite amusing for him to see Adachi like this.

As for what had happened... Adachi had taken to saying things to Yu that he knew would strike a nerve, knowing that Yu couldn't do anything about it, but he picked the wrong topic.

"They're all probably looking for you, I'm sure they're running around like the idiots, not like they'll find you though." When all Adachi got from that was a harsh glare, he decided to go farther.

"Imagine how they'll feel when they find your body, they'll be soooo upset and sad, especially that brown haired boy who follows you everywhere. What does he call you again? Oh right, 'Partner'. Imagine how depressed he'll be... Maybe I'll have to go up there and put him out of his misery..."

And that was it. As soon as Adachi said that, Yu felt a wave of anger. He can hurt Yu all he wants, but Yu won't let ANYONE touch Yosuke. Next thing he knew, he collided his head with Adachi's, then Adachi was on the ground in front of him, a large red mark appearing on his forehead.

"You damn brat!!" Adachi snarls and quickly gets back up. He pulls out his knife and slashes across Yus chest. The silver haired boy gasps in pain, still in shock from the slash when Adachi's fist connects with his face. Pain erupts from where the fist make contact and Yu finds himself on the ground once again. He feels a warm wet liquid that must be his blood soaking through his shirt. Adachi watches him and sighs.

"Now look what you made me do. You really like making things worse for yourself, don't you?" Adachi sighs while rubbing his head. "Aw well... It's your funeral..." Adachi laughs to himself and walks out of sight.

* * *

Yu's not exactly sure how long he's been here. If he had to guess, he'd probably say a few days. Maybe two? It's hard to tell... Time seems to be blending together, all he knows is it's definitely been more than a day since he's eaten or drank anything...

Luckily, the cut Adachi left of his chest wasn't too deep. It bled for a while but he's thankfully still alive. He's sure he's got a pretty bad bruise from the punch too. He hasn't gotten any sleep so far, he doesn't want to, especially not with Adachi around. He spends quite a bit of time out of Yus sight, and the teenager usually spends his free time trying to find a way out of this rope tying him down. He's done it enough that his wrists are raw from the ropes rubbing and pulling on them.

He's starting to feel tired faster, he can't struggle for as long as he could at the beginning of this whole ordeal... Is this from the lack if food and water...? Probably... He also can't move around as much since his chest cut will start bleeding again from the movement and Yu thinks he'd better keep as much blood in him as possible. 

He hopes he doesn't see Adachi any time soon, but he knows that's not going to happen. He'll have some time to himself but Adachi will come back to torment him more, he's positive of that.

* * *

_Yu sits next to Yosuke, watching the sun set over Samegawa._

_"Wow, this really is something, right partner?" Yosuke asks, a content smiles on his face. Yu looks over at him, admiring how the orange glow of the sky lights up Yosukes face. Yu smiles to himself a little as he admires him._

_"Yeah, its beautiful" Yu agrees._

_"Man... I can't believe you're going home in a week.." Yosuke mumbles, his smile dropping as he looks at Yu who looks down sadly._

_"Yeah... Right..." He sighs and Yosuke gently nudges him, trying to cheer him up._

_"Hey, we'll stay in touch right..?" The brown haired boy asked._

_"Yeah.. We will..." Yu says and looks at Yosuke once again. "But I wish I could stay here, with you"_

_Yosuke blushes at his words and looks away._

_"Yeah well... I wish you could stay too... I don't want you to go.." He agrees and gets a bit closer to his partner, Yus not sure if he meant to or not, but he appreciates the company._

_"Hey... Yosuke...?" Yu asks somewhat quietly. He's been trying to get himself to say this for forever, but something seems to come up every time, but... It's just the two of them..._

_"What is it?" Yosuke asks and Yu had to try to fight down the butterflies in his stomach._

_"Yosuke I... This might sound weird to you, but... Don't hate me after I say it, ok..?" Yu asks, trying to form cohesive thoughts. Yosuke frowns a little._

_"I could never hate you bro, it's ok, just say it" He assures, his voice softening. Yu takes a deep breath._

_"Yosuke... I.. I love you.." He says and he watches Yosukes face turn dark red._

_"W-what?" Yosuke squeaks_

_"I love you.." Yu says again "It's alright if you don't feel the same way... I just wanted to tell you before I mo-" Yus suddenly cut off by Yosukes lips colliding with his own. His eyes widen in surprise but he quickly melts into it and kisses back. Eventually, Yosuke pulls away, his face as red as a fire truck._

_"I-I love you too..." Yosuke says and Yu can't stop the smile appearing on his face. The two look into each other's eyes lovingly they start leaning in again, Yu closes his eyes and-_

**P** **ain**

Yu wakes up coughing with pain in his stomach. Adachi's standing over him.

"I said wake up, you were looking way too peaceful down there" Adachi smirks and Yus brought back to reality. He immediately yearns to be back in that dream, he'd give anything right now. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he guesses he just drifted off from his lack of sleep and food.

"You really are starting to look pathetic, but that damn look you always have is still there..." Adachi mutters and kicks Yu in the stomach again. The injured boy coughs and wheezes, wincing from the pain. He instinctively brings his knees up to protect himself but Adachi kicks his shins, causing Yu to make a pained noise.

This goes on for a while, with nothing Yu can do to stop him.

* * *

**Water**

There was water so close, half a water bottle to be exact. Adachi had taken to eating and drinking right in front of him, probably to try and weaken his resolve, but today, he forgot this water bottle when he went off on his own again. Yu has no idea when the last time he had anything to eat and drink was... He doesn't know how long he's been here... Maybe a week... Maybe two... He can't even tell anymore, but what matters now is the water that's so close, it's almost in his reach. 

He's as far as his restraints will allow him to go and manages to hook the water with his foot. He slowly brings it closer to himself, wincing from the many bruises and injuries that pain him as he brings it closer. He gets it as close as possible and carefully sits up onto his knees. His vision swims for a second, (it really must've been a long while since he ate) but it eventually passes. He holds the bottle between his knees and manages to open the lid using his teeth. He grabs the rim of the bottle and lifts it up so that the water pours into his mouth.

Yu closes his eyes in pure bliss as he manages to drink his first bit of water in God knows how long. It feels absolutely amazing.

Unfortunately, this moment is ended when he feels a sudden pain in the side of his head. He drops the water as he hits the ground once again. Everything spins for a moment, probably longer than it should have. When his vision clears, he sees Adachi picking up the water bottle and giving Yu a nasty look.

"You think you're being sneaky do you? I don't think so, that won't happen again." Adachi says. "Well.. By the looks of you, i don't know if you'll get the chance to, you really look like shit" He adds on. All Yu can do is clench his fists.

"Still not giving up? Geez, you really are stubborn, but it'll happen." Adachi grabs Yus hair and lifts his head up a few inches. "You'll realize non of your stupid little friends are coming to save you. You're gonna die alone" He laughs to himself and slams Yus head into the ground.

"Now, this will be for stealing my water" Adachi says with a smirk and takes off his belt. Yus eyes widen, he can't control the wave of fear flooding through every part of his body. 

Adachi raises the belt then brings it down hard, whipping Yu in the arm. He cries out in pain then Adachi does it again, and again, and again... He does it until Yu can't even cry out anymore from the pain throughout his entire body. Adachi eventually gets bored and leaves Yu to himself again. Yu closes his eyes tightly as tears fall from the pain.

'Yosuke... Please... Hurry...' He thinks before he blacks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh... I stayed up til 6:30 am writing this... I now I just feel bad for Yu... But hey! Only one more chapter and an epilog! I thought this was gonna be 5 chapters at first, i don't think people would be very impressed if I ended it there. But don't worry, it'll all work out.


	6. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosukes pov as the investigation team rescues their leader

It's been a week...

It's been a whole week since Yus been kidnapped and they haven't found anything. They've gone into the tv every single day for hours, Rise and Teddie can tell that _someone's_ in her _somewhere_ , but they're having trouble finding the exact area.

"Wherever he is... It feels pretty far away, we'll have to go in deeper to find him" Rise had said, and every day since then they would spend hours after school searching. Every time they leave, Yosuke feels more dread and anxiety crushing down on him.

He keeps having nightmares of finding Yu strung up on a telephone pole like the other victims from last years case. Sometimes he dreams of finding Yu in the tv, but he's pale and lifeless, lying in a puddle of his own blood. Just thinking about these nightmares make him break out in a cold sweat.

And now, it's been a week and they still haven't found anything, Yu's still nowhere to be found. Yosuke's starting fear that his nightmares might come true... But he also refuses to give up. He won't stop looking for Yu if there's still the slightest chance that he could be alive. 

Today's Sunday, they didn't have any school so they went into the tv first thing in the morning and they've been in there ever since. They've gone in farther than they did before thanks to the extra time, yet they still haven't found anything.

Everyone's starting to get tired from the hours of walking they've been doing, Yosukes just glad there aren't any shadows that they need to fight. They all decide on taking a short break, most of the team sitting on the ground, talking. Rise calls her persona and keeps working on getting Yus signal while Teddie helps her. Yosuke paces back and forth, sure his legs are getting tired from walking all day, but he can't sit still, not when his partners somewhere in here.

He's been full of this nervous energy all week long, he can't lose Yu... Not after last year when he lost Saki... He doesn't think he can lose someone else he loves, it was hard enough the first time... But losing his partner...? That would be even worse.

Yosuke shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about that right now. Yu needs him, he can't just get all depressed now, he's still out there. Yosuke just has to have faith that Yu made it this long and that they'll find him soon. Rises voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts.

"I think I found something!" That got everyone's attention. In a second, everyones standing around Rise, Yosuke being the first to get there.

"Is it Yu?! Where is he?!" Yosuke asks quickly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I.. I think so, give me a minute, I'll try to find where he is" Rise responds as everyone goes dead silent, Yosuke holds his breath in anticipation as they all watch Rise. The only sound Yosuke can hear is the pounding of his chest.

"That's it! I found him!" Rise says and Yosukes eyes widen.

"Where is he?!" Yosuke asks a bit louder than he meant to, but he's not worrying about that at the moment, all he's thinking about is saving Yu.

"Not too far! Just down that way! But... It feels like there's something weird over there too, it's not like everything wise around us, it feels like Senpais right in the middle of it." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Yosuke's running. He's running as fast as he can the way Rise told him to go. He's vaguely aware of the others calling after him as they follow but there's only thing on his mind; Yu.

He's not sure how long he's been running, but he soon ends up somewhere that looks like the tv world they knew last year. Yosuke keeps going, he doesn't have time to think about why this place is here, he's so close...

"Please... Please be ok..." Yosukes mutters to himself. He thinks he's pretty far ahead of the others, but they'll catch up eventually... He just needs to find him as fast as possible.

That's when he sees him.

Yus lying on the ground with back to Yosuke. His arms are tied to something behind him, his legs are tied together as well. He's... He's not moving... And is that blood on his shirt...?

"Yu!!" Yosuke calls as he speeds up towards his partner. Yu doesn't move at all which causes Yosukes worry to grow. He quickly runs to him and kneels in front of him, what he sees makes his heart drop. Yus completely covered in cuts and bruises. There are multiple blood stains on his shirt, Yu himself is so extremely pale that he looks like a ghost. Seeing his partner like this makes him feel sick, he brings his shaking hand closer to Yu and presses two fingers onto his neck.

Good... He still has a pulse. Yosuke takes his kunai and cuts the rope tying Yu then cuts off the gag. He gently lays Yu onto his back.

"Yu? H-Hey, cmon, wake up partner" Yosuke says, taking Yus hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. He sees Yu stir slightly and gives his hand another gentle squeeze. "Can you hear me..? You're gonna be alright, we'll get you out of here" Yosuke assures him, looking over to see the others catching up with him. He glances back at Yu and sees his grey eyes opening. Yus half open eyes look unfocused, he looks at Yosuke silently, looking as if he's processing what he sees in front of him.

"Hnng.... Yos..uke..?" Yu asks, his voice is weak and hoarse. It hurts Yosukes heart to hear his like this, but nevertheless, he forces a smile to reassure his boyfriend.

"Yeah, its me partner. You're safe now" Yosuke reassures softly as the others join them. They all gasp when they see what condition their leaders in.

"Not good... We have get him out of here quick" Chie says.

"Wait, we found Senpai, but where's Adachi?" Naoto asks

"I'll check" Rise says and calls her persona. "Whoa! He's really close, right over there!" She says, pointing in the direction. Naoto nods.

"Yosuke-Senpai, Kanji, get Yu-Senpai out of here, the rest of us will deal with Adachi" Naoto instructs and the two boys nod.

Yosuke looks back at Yu who's passed out again and purses his lips. The two high schoolers carefully lift Yu up and use a Goho-M, bringing them back to the entrance. Kanji quickly checks outside the entrance to make sure the coast is clear.

Once they make sure no ones around to see them come out of the tv, they make their way out. Kanji immediately pulls out his phone and calls an ambulance while Yosuke holds onto Yu.

"It's ok now, you're gonna be ok, I promise" Yosuke tells him, he doesn't know if Yu can hear him or not, but he doesn't really care. "Please, be ok..." Yosuke pleads and gently places on Yus forehead. Some people start coming over to see what's going on, all looking shocked when they see the state Yus in.

The paramedics arrive soon enough, Yosuke watches as they load his boyfriend onto the stretcher and bring him into the ambulance. They allow Yosuke ride with them to the hospital. Since Yus unconscious, Yosuke does his best to fill in the paramedics on everything they need to know.

When they arrive at the hospital, bring bring Yu off and tell Yosuke to wait in the waiting room. He sits down on a chair as everything he's been pushing aside to save his boyfriend hits him.

Tears fill his eyes and he clenches his fists, the view of Yu, beaten and unconscious fresh in his head. He tries to stop it but the tears fall anyway, he wipes them with his sleeve but more take their place as soon as he does. He tries to take a deep breath to calm himself down but it's shaky and uneven, when he tries to exhale it comes out as a sob. He hides his face in his hands as he continues to cry, he's been trying to stay strong all week but he just can't hold it in anymore. Yosuke just sits there for a while, crying to himself.

After crying for a few minutes, he manages to calm himself down. He does it just in time for Dojima to walk down the hall, walking towards him.

"Hanamura, what happened?" The detective asks bluntly. Yosuke looks up at him and takes a shaky breath, hoping his voice doesn't crack when he speaks.

"I-I was in Junes and I found him unconscious there... I don't know what happened..." Yosuke says. He's not sure if Dojima will buy that testimony, but said man sighs with a nod and sits in another chair in the waiting room.

"Alright..." Dojima says, if he doubted Yosuke, he wasn't saying anything about it. The two if them sit there for a while in somewhat awkward silence until a doctor walks over to them.

"Are you Narukamis family?" She asks and Dojima nods.

"Yeah, how is he?" The detective asks and the doctor smiles reassuringly.

"He'll be alright, it's nothing we can't fix. The biggest issue was his dehydration and malnutrition, he also has a mild concussion and a few of his cuts were starting to get infected, but they weren't too bad. He does have many bruises, but they should heal without issue." The doctor informs. "He will have to stay in the hospital for a little while, but all in all, he'll be perfectly alright" She finishes and Yosuke sighs in relief, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Can... Can we go see him?" Yosuke asks and the doctor nods.

"Right this way." The doctor leads them to Yus room. When Yosuke walks in, he feels a twist in his heart, seeing Yu hurt with multiple things plugged into his arm, he can't stop tears from returning to his eyes. Yosuke sits in a chair by Yus side and holds his hand while Dojima talks more with the doctor. Eventually Dojima gets a phone call and he steps out of the room.

Yosuke looks at Yus unconscious face and purses his lips. He's so pale... Yu's always been pale but this takes it to a whole new level. He also has bandages all over, covering most of the cuts Yosuke saw earlier. The bruises are all still on full display, all of which are a dark purple with specks of yellow and blue, it looks really painful...

Dojima walks back in the room, looking at Yosuke.

"I have to go, they caught.. The suspect, I need to get to the station." He explains and Yosuke feels more weight leave his shoulders. The others did it...

Yosuke nods at Dojima and the detective leaves, saying something about calling him if anything happens. Yosuke turns his attention back to his boyfriend, Yus hand it limp and cold in his own.

"I love you, partner. Please get better soon.." He whispers and kisses Yus cheek gently. He lays his in his arms on the bed with a sigh. The nurse said Yu would be ok, but that doesn't stop him from worrying. 

He gives Yus hand a little squeeze, it's the same thing his partner would do for him whenever he was scared or upset, it always comforted Yosuke when he felt it. He closes his eyes and sighs when he feels cold fingers tighten a little around his own. Yosuke quickly sits up and meets his partners grey eyes. They're not open very wide, barely enough for Yosuke to see his stormcloud colored irises. He looks into Yosuke's eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

At this sight, Yosuke feels another tsunami coming out of his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was a long one compared to the others! But hey, all that's left is the epilog, so I hope you enjoyed the story up until now :P


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, just things going back to normal

Yu wakes up with a gasp, sitting up quickly in the bed. As soon as he does this, he immediately regrets it. Pain shoots through his body and his spins so much he almost passes out again. He suddenly hears a very familiar voice from beside him.

"H-Hey, you're ok partner, you're safe now" As Yu hears the voice, he quickly turns to where it came from. As he sees those familiar chocolate colored eyes and spiky brown hair, he's filled with so much relief that it makes him dizzy again.

"Yosuke..." Is all Yu can say. Yosuke smiles at him, but Yu can tell he's still worried.

"I'm here" His boyfriend says, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I knew you'd come..." Yu says and squeezes his hand in return. His voice is unusually hoarse from not speaking for a week.

"Of course I came, what kind of partner would I be if I just left you there?" Yosuke asks and winks at him.

"Thank you..." Is all Yu can say. Yosuke watches him closely, like he's scared Yu will just disappear.

"So... How're you feeling? Ah- wait, that's probably a stupid question, huh?" Yosuke sighs and rubs the back of his head. Yu can't help but smile a little, after all the hell he's been through this passed week, being able to be with Yosuke again is a dream come true.

"Hey, you should probably lie down, you're looking pretty pale there..." Yosuke tells him and Yu nods. He winces as Yosuke helps him lie down.

"Thank you..." Yu says again and Yosuke shakes his head.

"You don't have to thank me, this is just what partners do" Yosuke tells him which gets Yu to smile a little again. "Oh! And you don't have to worry anymore, Adachi's back in jail, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again." Yosuke explains and Yu feels another wave of relief hit him, he can't find the words to say so he nods so Yosuke knows he's listening. Yosuke watches him again.

"You woke up a few times before... But you were pretty out of it, and you'd pass out pretty soon after, but it looks like you're good now" Yosuke tells him and Yu frowns a bit.

"I don't remember that... I don't even remember you rescuing me... I just remember being there one minute, and here the next..." Yu says

"Yeah... You were out for most of the rescue... But what matters is you're here now, and your safe." Yosuke assures and smiles at him. Yu looks into his eyes and smiles a little in return.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Yu tells him.

* * *

A few days later, Yu gets permission to leave the hospital. He's gotten his strength back, he can at least stand without getting dizzy, although it still does hurt to do any sudden movements thanks to those bruises. Yosukes here to walk him home which Yus quite thankful for. The brunette carefully helps his injured boyfriend and watches him with some concern.

"You ok..?" Yosuke asks and Yu smiles a little in reassurance.

"Yeah, its just a few bruises" This response gets his boyfriend to sigh and shake his head.

"Only _you_ would call would say that's just _a few_ bruises." Yosuke says and Yu chuckles a bit. The two of them go to the parking lot where Dojimas car is. Yu notices that Yosukes walking closer than usual, but Yu doesn't mind, he's thankful to have him.

They both get into the car and Dojima greets them. They engage in small talk as they drive to the house, Yosuke holds his hand the whole way.

They soon arrive and Yu gets out with Yosuke and Dojima, he goes to the door and opens it up. He's greeted with all his friends waiting around the door, his eyes widen in surprise as they all say;

"Welcome home!!!"

Yu looks around at everyone, surprised to see them there then smiles. Everyone smiles at him happily in return and Nanako comes over to Yu.

"Welcome home big bro, um... I want to hug you, but I don't want to hurt you..." Nanako says and Yu smiles at her warmly. 

"That's alright, you won't hurt me" He assures and Nanako smiles happily as she hugs him gently.

"I'm happy you're ok" She says and Yu carefully ruffles her hair.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back"

* * *

After another few days, Yu goes back to school, it was a little overwhelming at first. A bunch if people bombarded him with questions about what happened, how he was kidnapped, and a bunch of questions like that. This however, was quickly shut down by Yosuke and his other friends.

Even though he's been safe for a little while now, Yu can't help but feel a little paranoid. If he hears a noise behind him, he'll immediately be put on edge. He keeps all the surrounding lights on it he's alone in thr house at night time. Yu often wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, suffering from nightmares of the incident, some nights he has trouble falling asleep at all.

Yosuke has started staying with Yu even more than usual. Every time they walk together, Yosuke stands shoulder to shoulder with him. He'll often come over to stay at the Dojima residence and stay really close to Yu the entire time. Yu, of course, isn't complaining about this. It's comforting to have Yosuke by his side more often, it makes him feel more at ease. When Yosuke stays overnight, he'll help comfort Yu after a nightmare which really helps calm him down.

It's not just Yosuke who's been more protective towards Yu either, all his friends have been doing everything they can to help him out whenever they can. Yu is incredibly thankful for all his friends, he doesn't know what he would've done without them.

Yu feels extremely grateful to have such amazing friends and family, and to have such an amazing boyfriend. If it weren't for them, Yu would have died in the tv world. Even though he is scarred from everything he went through, he's thankful he has people with him that can help him through anything. He knows he can get through anything as long as he had Yosuke and the others.

Even though he doubts the paranoia and nightmares will go away any time soon, but he has Yosuke there to help him. Yosuke is the best thing to ever happen to him, and Yu knows he'll be alright as long as they're together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest to write...  
> Sorry, I'm not that good at writing endings, but I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you didn't.  
> Either way, thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
